


Bruising

by Bakuras



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakuras/pseuds/Bakuras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he wants to surrender to you his worst fear,</p><p>his darkest, bleakest memory.</p><p>(or it isn’t)</p><p>(but the others he tries to forget.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruising

when you make love to him

he asks that you rest the part of your hand

between your thumb and your fingers at the base of his throat

because he wants to surrender to you his worst fear,

his darkest, bleakest memory

(or it isn’t)

(but the others he tries to forget)

you never press

never, never ever ever

and it’s the only thing you’d ever refuse him

you love him far too much for that

but it’s enough

to feel his heartbeat,

feel his throat expand as you move inside of him.

it’s deep, it’s slow, it goes for hours at a time

hours upon hours upon hours

and you wonder how he lasts so long, keeping himself balanced on the edge between orgasm and horrific, violent flashbacks.

he’s never panicked under your hand

even when his mind makes the shift into being governed entirely by instinct

as his thighs tremble

and he pulls you as far inside him as you’ll go and comes with a hard gasp, sinking his nails into your hips

which is so strange

because he’s panicked over the layout of rooms

and the shape and color of vases

and the sight of folding chairs and broken glass can make him stop breathing

but after iron hands locked in around his throat

after his heart stopped beating

and after all of the doctors but one

announced that he was gone forever

he asks that you make love to him

with hands far too rugged and clumsy to move as tenderly as they do

sitting atop the bruise that’s never fully faded

and every time you do

you hear his voice in your head

speaking words he’s never whispered aloud

_i trust you_

_i love you_

_more than my fear of my own death._

_Now come inside of me_

_and let’s build something wonderful_

_out of what they thought they could break._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in rarepair hell and I'm sorry rip


End file.
